The Illusion of Truth
The command crew take a chance when an ISN reporter arrives on the station, claiming that he wants to do an objective and truthful story on Babylon 5. Cast Starring *Bruce Boxleitner as Captain John Sheridan *Claudia Christian as Commander Susan Ivanova *Jerry Doyle as Michael Garibaldi *Mira Furlan as Ambassador Delenn *Richard Biggs as Dr. Stephen Franklin *Stephen Furst as Vir Cotto *Bill Mumy as Lennier *Andreas Katsulas as Ambassador G'Kar *Peter Jurasik as Ambassador Londo Mollari *Jeff Conaway as Security Chief Zack Allan *Jason Carter as Marcus Cole *Patricia Tallman as Lyta Alexander Guest Starring *Jeff Griggs as Dan Randall *Henry Darrow as Dr. Indiri *Diana Morgan as Alison Higgins Co-Starring *Andrew Craig as Client *David A. Kimball as Parks Featuring *Albert Garcia as Ramirez Cast Notes *Regular characters appearing in this episode are John Sheridan, Susan Ivanova, Michael Garibaldi, Delenn, Stephen Franklin, Zack Allan, Lennier and Londo Mollari. Summary Introduction Susan Ivanova meets John Sheridan pondering in the now-empty War Room. Sheridan notes the last time he heard from his dad he learned some people were in town asking around about him. He wanted his dad to get out, but now has no information. Ivanova notes he can take care of himself, and Sheridan moves on. In the customs area, security has stopped a group to inspect their luggage, but a struggle ensues. Zack Allan bursts in and stops the struggle and, after a heated argument with the man, who doesn't explain himself, Allan decides to shoot the case open. To his surprise, cameras exit the case – the men were ISN reporters. Act I Stephen Franklin runs into Sheridan and informs him of some logistics in Medlab. The telepaths that the Shadows operated on need to be shuffled around due to mechanical problems with the cryogenic tubes. Sheridan agrees with the move and leaves to visit the ISN reporter, being held in detention. There, Dan Randall introduces himself and is frustrated with how he's been treated, and says they lied about who they were since they probably wouldn't have been let on the station. Sheridan disagrees, saying they have an open door policy, but the equipment is a different matter. He notes that ISN is propaganda, and, though Randall disagrees with the idea of objectivity, he still wanted to do a story with at least some truth, claiming it's better than none. He asks for their cooperation. Michael Garibaldi is starting his business of helping people locate their lost belongings due to the War. The current client is describing a statue of sentimental value he lost with a story behind how he lost it. Garibaldi doesn't believe him, and uses his knowledge of Centauri and Drazi religions to poke holes in his story. The man is increasingly frustrated as Garibaldi uses it to increase his fee for finding the statue. As the man leaves, Lennier, nearby, turns around, having listened to the conversation. Garibaldi invites Lennier to sit with him and Lennier asks why Garibaldi left. Garibaldi responds with a friendly description but also a bit of frustration in his perception of everyone else asking him if he's all right. Lennier also gives Delenn's regards, but Garibaldi cuts him off, asking if Londo Mollari is back. Just then, Garibaldi sees Sheridan arriving with Randall. Sheridan greets Garibaldi and asks Lennier to show Randall around, as he would be assured to have an honest tour of the station. Lennier agrees and they go. Sheridan looks at Garibaldi, but leaves without saying a word. Garibaldi then recalls some of his abduction ordeal. Act II Randall and Lennier talk in a lift. As the cameras occasionally bump into Lennier, making him uncomfortable, Randall asks about the damaged ships and who pays for it. They arrive at Downbelow and Lennier explains the situation. They briefly see Franklin go by helping a patient and Randall asks to interview him later. Franklin gets a call about the cryogenic chambers, and the brief exchange is captured on camera. Mollari follows Sheridan into the Zócalo to complain about a temperature problem in his quarters. As they talk, a picture of Mollari pointing his finger at Sheridan is captured by an ISN camera. Delenn and Sheridan sit down with Randall. He starts with B5's independence, and the two explain that they were forced to do so and are happy to rejoin once martial law is lifted and Clark steps down. Randall also asks about their accusation that Clark is responsible for Luis Santiago's death, and Sheridan explains that as well. Randall also asks about their relationship, and that there must be a lot of resistance. The two explain that they do expect resistance, but no one can stop them. The camera takes a picture. Randall then finds Garibaldi, this time without his entourage. Garibaldi doesn't respond initiall, but Randall tries to get him to open up just a bit, and he considers. Ivanova sits for dinner in Sheridan's office to watch ISN, and Sheridan had the same idea. Delenn arrives and Sheridan turns on the broadcast. Act III The ISN broadcast starts, hosted by Alison Higgins. The propaganda continues, with a Clark announcement that 75% of Mars has been taken back and Senate hearings on anti-Earth activities. The broadcast included a damning confession from a writer, Lee Parks, who also named co-conspirators, using all the language that undoubtedly was put in front of him. The intro ended with a mention of "this day in history." Dan Randall took the next segment on B5. The video was played with completely misrepresented dialog on top. He turned to the question of why a "renegade" like Sheridan would do what he did. He turns to a live conversation to a psychologist, William Indiri, who notes a probable inferiority complex in veterans of the Battle of the Line. Randall then teases the explanation of a large conspiracy, showing the call Franklin got on the cryogenic chambers. Act IV Randall comes back, showing the Minbari cruiser outside the station being repaired. The turns to the heavily edited his interview with Sheridan and Delenn to make them say they are putting Human-Minbari relationships above their own people. Then, he shows his interview with Garibaldi, who admits he believes Sheridan has been acting differently and has a god complex. He further shows that they went to Medlab to take a look at the cryogenic chambers, noting that the names don't match transports. He claims that people are being subjected to Sheridan's will, and, if resisting, put in cryogenic chambers. He suggests that, with a force like they have, they will want a new target. Act V Randall shows his interview with Franklin, who explains the difficulties they face. Ranall asked him about the cryogenic chambers and Franklin denied that they are using them beyond a few extreme cases. Randall goes back to Indiri, who says he's worried because he sees a self-hatred of one's own kind and a love of aliens. He also suggests Sheridan is mentally ill. Randall suggests that Delenn's transformation is the result of operations performed by the B5 crew under Sheridan's order to make himself and those around him look more alien. He laments that they should have seen Sheridan's sickness earlier, and plays the empathetic observer. He also reveals that his family's farm was burned to the ground and his father is missing, and is putting pressure on Sheridan. Randall ends the program. Ivanova storms out, Delenn puts her hand on Sheridan and leaves, and Sheridan angrily shuts off the transmission. Memorable quotes Continuity While the special presentation on Babylon 5 was ultimately propaganda, attentive viewers will notice that Dan Randall may have kept his promise to Sheridan. This moment of truth can be seen when Randall mentions that Sheridan's father, David has gone missing and the family farm has been destroyed. Notes The ISN broadcast contained a goof. ISN displayed a graphic: "THIS YEAR IN HISTORY" with voice over: "This year in history." And then proceeded to list items about this day in history, items introduced by phrases like: "Three hundred years ago today, in 1961...", "And 100 years ago today...". And also described Bill Clinton as the "North American President". Trivia * The Helsinki Syndrome described by Dr. Indiri is actually called the Stockholm Syndrome. DVD release This episode, along with the other episodes from season four, has been released on DVD with extensive special features. External Links * Category:Babylon 5 episodes Category:Babylon 5 Season 4 episodes